Restart
by frickangel
Summary: Life when MX had just started and Sanctuary becomes the Sanctuary we know now.
1. Episode 2

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters. Just writing about them. The story belongs to me though  
  
Restart.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"Boredom rules here."  
  
Shalimar sighed and looked up from her calculus and at her 17-year-old counterpart, who was lying down on the stairs of Sanctuary. "No kidding Sherlock. I wouldn't be doing my homework if it weren't for the fact that there's nothing else to do."  
  
Jesse sat up. "Please God, send us a natural disaster." He said looking up. "Hail, floods, earthquake, Armageddon, anything." He paused and thought for a while. "The newest edition to Playboy? OW!!"  
  
Shalimar laughed as her notebook made contact with Jesse's head. "There's always your homework."  
  
"It's the summer hol's Shal. Homework are for geeks." Jesse said rubbing the spot where the notebook had hit. "Hey, I was just joking." He lifted his hands to protect his head as Shalimar threatened him with her calculator. "Besides, I've finished it." He said matter of factly.  
  
"What? All of it?" Shalimar sighed and placed the rectangular object back on the table. Why do all of these rich boys have the brains? She placed her chin on the table and stared at her questions than back at Jesse who was doing a hand stand on the stairs. "Where's Adam?"  
  
Jesse did a back flip and landed on the floor. "In the lab, I think." Jesse shrugged.  
  
Shalimar but her lip and smiled. "I've got an Idea."  
  
Jesse eyed her curiously. "What?" He took a few steps closer to her.  
  
"We could always practice for fights." Shalimar smiled mischievously.  
  
"Shal! You know as well as I do that Adam won't let us. Not in Sanctuary."  
  
"Come on, it's just some harmless fun, and I promise we won't break anything. Besides Adam doesn't have to know." She pleaded, giving him her best puppy -or was it kitty? - eye look.  
  
Shalimar could see the internal struggle that Jesse was going through. She knew that he wanted to do exactly what she wanted, but another part of him was to do what Adam said. Shalimar knew that Adam had become almost a Holy- father figure to him. After all it was Adam who had practically saved and raised him. "Please?"  
  
Jesse threw his hands up, "Oh all right!" he said giving in.  
  
*Yes! * Shalimar stood up and somersaulted over the table. "Let's dance." She purred before throwing him a punch without any warning, but Jesse managed to avoid it.  
  
"Hey!" Jesse said, annoyed. "That's totally unfair."  
  
"Yeah well G.S.A. don't give warnings." Shalimar licked her lips and crouched to the floor, her eyes flashed golden yellow. She could feel every single sense tingle and the adrenaline pump. As if in slow motion, she could see Jesse extend a kick but she easily avoided it. "Too slow." She taunted before throwing a barrage of attacks. She threw punches at him, but he managed to block all of it and she then she did a high kick, which Shalimar was sure, would have hit him. But just a millisecond before contact, Jesse phased out and her kick when though his body. A ticklish feeling when through her as she imagined every single molecule of her friend brushing against her skin. Shalimar smiled as she realized just how much he had improved in the last two years. Gone are the days where he lacks confidence and also his fears aren't as visible as before. Instead his leant how to control his powers better and learnt how to kick ass.  
  
As soon as he'd returned to his normal body density, Jesse grinned at her and jumped at her with a kick. But Shalimar flipped over him just before he could reach her. Obviously he was hoping she would do just that, because she was forced to face her back towards him. Jesse took the opportunity to grab her arms from behind and twisted them to make a cross around her neck. For a moment, Shalimar was immobilized, but then her feral side took over as she realized that Jesse had made a crucial mistake by letting her face the wall at the same time. Shalimar smiled at herself and extended her legs to the wall and ran up it. Jesse was forced to release his grip and Shalimar somersaulted over him. With his back still facing her, Shalimar opened her palm and planned to hit him in the back.  
  
"Shalimar! Jesse!"  
  
She stopped dead in her tracks, her open palm merely a few inches away from Jesse's face, who had turned behind. *Uh-oh* Jesse and Shalimar slowly faced behind them towards the second floor of Sanctuary, and sheepishly cringe.  
  
"I thought I straightened out the part about fighting in Sanctuary?" Adam sarcastically asked, as he walked down the stairs.  
  
"Well...we...um...." Jesse struggled to come up with a good excuse, "We got bored?"  
  
"Yeah, come on Adam," Shalimar added, "We're been in here ever since school. Closed for the summer."  
  
Adam stood in front of them. "I know," He shook his head, "And believe me, I would send both of you off to camps if I could but-."  
  
"But there aren't any camps for mutants are there?" Shalimar happily teased.  
  
Adam let out a long sigh and showed them a small disk. "I knew this was going to happen, especially when both of your abilities are developing so rapidly. So I've been creating something new." He looked at the both of them. "Follow me." Adam walked in between them while Shalimar and Jesse followed close behind him.  
  
"OW!" Shalimar glared at Jesse who was innocently whistling. She rubbed her head where he had pulled her hair.  
  
"You said something?" Adam peered over his shoulder and asked.  
  
"No," the both of them answered. Adam turned back to the front without any other question, and Jesse whispered into her ear. "I win."  
  
Shalimar stared at him in indignation, but couldn't help but mentally smile. Whenever they practiced, usually in the safe houses, it was agreed that the first person to utter even the smallest complaint of pain, he or she would lose. And Shalimar just lost. It was a childish agreement, but she enjoyed the fun that came from it. She turned back her attention towards Adam who was at the top of the opposite stairs, leading to a big empty space. All this while Shalimar thought it was just there and served no purpose, but this time she know that they were about to find out what it really is for. Adam walked towards one of the control panels, and slipped the disk into the slot. He started hitting buttons while Shalimar and Jesse exchange glances.  
  
"Uh...Adam?" Jesse asked, breaking the silence.  
  
Adam raised his left hand, while still punching in orders with the other hand. Jesse merely shrugged at Shalimar and Placed his hands on his hips while Shalimar crossed her arms across her chest and Unconsciously pouted.  
  
"Computer." Adam finally said, and the computer answered back with a bleep. "Activate test beta." He turned his back against the control panel to face them.  
  
Shalimar waited, but nothing happened. She sneaked a glance at Jesse who looked just as puzzled. "Would test beta happen to be a silence simulation?" she asked.  
  
Adam didn't answer but merely motioned them to turn behind.  
  
So they did and Shalimar went into full feral mode while Jesse stood ready to attack. In front of them were 2 G.S.A's . Shalimar didn't know how they got into Sanctuary or even know where it was, but they won't live to tell the tale. But there was only one problem.  
  
They weren't moving.  
  
"It's a hologram." Adam explained, chuckling at the same time.  
  
"Oh," Jesse stoically said, relaxing.  
  
"And the point of a non-moving, non-breathing G.S.A hologram, would be...?" Shalimar asked.  
  
Adam laughed. "I haven't actually started the program yet, but once it does, than this would be a moving and beatable G.S.A.." He said walking in between the holograms. "This entire area," he continued, "are fitted with holo-emmiters, and with this holograms, you'll be able to enjoy practicing your moves without hurting each other. Also I've installed safety levels into the program, so the hologram can't seriously hurt you." He was standing directly in front of them again. "Any questions?"  
  
Jesse raised his hand.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"When can we start?"  
  
Adam smiled. "Right now. Make full use of the Dojo."  
  
"The what?" Shalimar asked.  
  
"It's what this place will be called." Adam answered.  
  
Jesse raised an eyebrow. "I like it." Shalimar confessed.  
  
"Have fun." Adam said making his way down the stairs.  
  
Shalimar and Jesse didn't bother to answer, they were already entering orders into the computer.  
  
"Should occupy them both." Adam whispered to himself, "I hope."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
This one isn't much, but I promise the next few chapters will be better and more exciting. Till then, please be generous and place your reviews into the review box, on the way out. You see that little box that says 'submit review' on your bottom left? Yeah, well please hit the 'go' button and fill in the empty space. Pretty please? With cherries and cream on top?  
  
Thanks.  
  
P|-|34|2 /\/\'/ \/\/|2171|\|g 5|1|_|_z.  
  
=^_^=  
  
*************************************************************************** 


	2. Episode 1

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters. Just a few and the storyline also.  
  
Restart  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"FREAK!"  
  
Tears stung the young boys gray blue eyes as he tried to hold them back. He had to show a strong face, he couldn't let them see him cry. Not now.  
  
He lifted his books from the table and looked down at the floor, afraid that if he looked up, the tears would fall. *Why was he like this? He never wanted it. Was he really a freak? * He could fell the rest of the student stares focused on him and his reason of it.  
  
*Why won't they leave me alone? *  
  
"Hey Kilmartin! Why don't you do something freakish," the bully taunted. "Walk through a wall or something." Everyone else laughed.  
  
He stood up and prepared to leave the classroom, his knuckles were turning white from holding to his books to tightly.  
  
"Awww...baby Jesse's leaving. Why? Can't stand the pressure? Freak."  
  
A wave of anger washed over him replacing his grief. He stopped at the door and focused on the lockers in front of him and tried to control his anger, which was already building within him, like coals being flamed.  
  
The bully walked up behind him and pushed him hard, forcing Jesse to stumble, not too much but just enough to embarrass him. "Leave me alone..." he whispered.  
  
He stood tall in front of Jesse. Oh look, the freak speaks." More laughing. The bully grabbed his collar and pushed him right in front of his face until Jesse could feel his hot breath on his own face. "Freak."  
  
That was all it took. It felt like he wasn't him anymore and he was watching from somewhere else, like a branch had just snapped only it wasn't.  
  
Jesse looked into the bully's face and phased out and fell out of his grasp. He could hear the crowd gasp at him but he didn't care. Not this time. He continued and hit the bully full in the face. But before he punched, a surge of power filled him, as the only thought he had was to hurt him. Hard.  
  
People screamed and ran out of the room as the bully fell to the floor, his nose a bloody mess. Jesse stared at him in shock, and then at his own hand. Had he really done that? Red lines covered his whole arm and, he realized, his whole body. Slowly the power ebbed away ant the lines faded. *No, * he thought. *I'm already a freak enough. Now I'm more of one*  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Jesse Kilmartin! What am I suppose to do with you?" A blond lady stared at the 15 year old.  
  
*Nothing. That's what you always do anyway* He flexed his arm and recalled the power he felt this morning and smiled. He was getting used to the idea of his powers.  
  
Jesse's mother walked across the study of the Kilmartin mansion, and reached for her Margarita perched on the oak table. She took a sip and turned back to look at him. "Obviously your...powers are growing." She had said the word 'powers' like it was some sort of disease. "Therefore, starting tomorrow, you will be tutored at home." She took another sip from her drink. "Ms. Lamel will be your home tutor. She has experience with...special children like yourself. That is all."  
  
Jesse didn't even look up and kept his eyes locked on his arm as the sound from his mother's high-heeled shoes faded away, then the slamming of the car door and the sound of it driving of the graveled driveway. *It's my fault again* he thought. *Always will be*  
  
A shadow flickered from the corner of his eyes and he looked at the window. Was somebody there?  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A whole month had passed since the incident, and Jesse had fell into the norm of life. Ms. Lamel had surprised him, he had thought that she would and old and bitter spinster, instead she was a young attractive redhead. But something about her scared him. She had the looked that said that she could reach into your mind and take whatever was in there and reveal all his secrets and feelings.  
  
Jesse sighed and waited for her, she was late.  
  
As usual.  
  
The clock ticked away and then the doors suddenly burst open to let in an overexcited Ms Lamel. "Jesse, I've got a surprise for you." She bent down in front of him, as her perfume filled his nostrils. "Remember when I told you about people that can help you with your abilities?"  
  
Jesse reluctantly nodded.  
  
"Well...I managed to get in touch with them and they want to meet you. Today."  
  
"Today?"  
  
"Yes, let's go." She held out her hand towards Jesse.  
  
At first, he was about to say no but somehow he held back her hand. It was as if he couldn't control himself and his brain was against him. Slowly they walked out into the driveway, where a black car was waiting and two man in black suits along with it. Uncertainty filled Jesse again. Then suddenly like cold water was splashed on his face, he woke up from his dreamlike state and snatched his hand from her. But before he could do that, Ms. Lamel held to his hand tighter and forced him from running away. One of the man handed her a gun like thing and she smiled at him. Terror surge through him as she placed behind his neck and pressed something.  
  
Pain shot through his neck and he felt his powers drain away. *What was going on? *  
  
Ms. Lamel looked at him. "Don't worry about that. It's something we call a sub-dermal governor. It just something to make sure you won't use your powers against us." She said, stroking Jesse's hair and pulled out her hand phone and dialed. "Mr. Eckhart? Yes sir. We have him right here. Thank you sir." She closed her phone and bent down. "You and I are very much alike. We both have powers that the world isafraid of, but Mr. Eckhart will fix that.  
  
"No!!! I don't want to go." Jesse fought back as the two man grabbed from behind and dragged him towards the car. He kicked and screamed and tried to use his powers but he couldn't. But just as suddenly they had grabbed him, they stumbled and hit the ground. Jesse looked up and slowly looked over his shoulder. He saw a man holding out a gun and smiling at him.  
  
"Hi Jesse, I'm Adam." Jesse felt a sudden relief with him and smiled back. "As for you," Adam turned and pointed his gun at Ms. Lamel. "I wouldn't suggest you use you powers on us. I just happen to know that you can't control two minds at one go. Can you? Right Shalimar?" Jesse followed Adam's gaze as he wondered who he was talking about, and saw a young blonde haired girl standing on the car. How did she get there? Jesse didn't even hear anyone behind him. Was it his imagination, or did her eyes turn golden brown?  
  
Ms. Lamel gave a sneer at Adam as he walked up to her and snatched the funny gun like thing from her and pointed it to the base of her neck. She flinched and Jesse knew that same thing had happened to her as it did to him. The blonde girl did a flip over his head and landed gracefully next to Adam. Jesse realized that she was about the same age as he was just that her abilities made her look older. Something was just so cat like as she looked his way and smiled at her.  
  
"Don't worry about your men, their just tranquilized that's all," Adam said as he waved his gun, and backed away from her. "Let's go," he said to Shalimar and than turned to Jesse. "Jesse, want to come along?"  
  
"Yeah!!" Jesse answered without a moment hesitation and took a step closer towards the both of them, but suddenly a strong arm wrapped itself around Jesse's neck. He knew that this meant that he shouldn't move.  
  
"I guess that Eckhart's starting to pick stronger men." Adam smiled at Shalimar calmly.  
  
She smiled back like a small girl was receiving the best lollipop ever. With amazing agility, she jumped right behind them and attacked. The only problem was that, that was the last thing he remembered.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The cool air brushed against his cheek and Jesse opened his eyes only to see a pair of brown eyes staring back. "Hi, I'm Shalimar." Jesse sat up. He was in a room that he couldn't recognize, in fact he didn't recognize anything there.  
  
"Yeah I know." He answered. "I'm Jesse."  
  
Shalimar giggled. "Yeah I know that too." They both laughed.  
  
"What happened?" Jesse asked.  
  
"Shalimar can't control her powers that well yet, and got a bit carried away," Adam said as he walked into the room and the door slid back behind him. "You hit your head pretty hard there."  
  
"Sorry," Shalimar said sheepishly. Jesse smiled back.  
  
"Where is this?" Jesse asked.  
  
"This is sanctuary or Mutant-X. Where he help people like you and save them from a man named Mason Ekchart."  
  
Jesse looked at Shalimar who smiled back assuring. He somehow felt comfortable with her. "Why do they want with me?"  
  
"It's because of your special abilities. Like Shalimar here, she's a feral, you are a molecular," Adam continued. "You can alter you body density to become like as stone hard as a wall or just walk through one in fact. You and Shalimar are what we call, new mutants." Adam explained.  
  
"What are old mutants?" Jesse asked innocently.  
  
Adam laughed and scratched his head. "I guess this is a little too much for you to handle right now. So I'll explain everything later. The important part is that, I'm asking whether you would like to join us."  
  
Jesse looked at Adam, hardly believing what he just heard.  
  
"I'll teach you how to control your powers, and don't worry about your parents, I'll talk to them and-."  
  
"You have to." Jesse interrupted. "They'll be more than happy to rid themselves of their freak." He whispered. The word freak sounded odd, especially coming from his own lips.  
  
Shalimar held his hand and Adam walked closer. "Than we'll be your family," Adam said clapping his hand on Jesse's shoulder. "Welcome to Mutant-X"  
  
Jesse knew that finally something was going right. It was like a restart in his life.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The End  
  
Thanks so much for reading this, plz don't forget to review on the way out and dispose of any of your cans or popcorn boxes in the right places. Thank you and see you again.  
  
^_^ 


	3. Episode 3 Part 1

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, just writing about 'em.

Restart.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Adam drummed his fingers on the armrest of his chair, as he waited for the computers to complete the tests and diagnostics. Slowly, he raised his arm to pinch the bridge of his nose, letting out a long breath as the computers continued running. This was going to take all day, and it was barely mid morning. He let his thoughts wonder a little of a nice bath, rest and peace and quiet. It was rarely quiet around in Sanctuary ever since Jesse had Joined he and Shalimar. The both of them would gang up against him in any situation. Adam laughed at the thought of the two 17 year olds, and wondered where were they?

   "Did not."

   "Yes, you did. You said so yourself."

   "Since when?"

   Adam sighed. "Did I have to ask?" He smiled and turned behind as Jesse and Shalimar entered.

   "You did." Shalimar said.

   "Did not." Jesse protested crossing his arms.

   Adam checked the computers once more before speaking. "What's the argument about?"

   Jesse and Shalimar exchanged glances and were at a lost for words. "Can't remember." Jesse answered.

   Adam merely laughed and shook his head. "Can you at least remember why you came here for?"

   "Just wanted to tell you we're taking one of the cars and going to the mall." Shalimar answered, while Jesse and her were already walking away.

   "Wait a minute." Adam stood up from his sit.

   "Yeah?" Jesse and Shalimar turned around.

   "That may not be such a good idea."

   Shalimar shrugged. "Why not?"

   "Well the G.S.A. have been quiet recently."

   "That's good right?" Shalimar frowned.

   "Not in these case. Usually when it's this quiet at this level, their planning something. Unless we know for sure what Eckhart's up to, I really don't think it's safe for the both of you to go out in plain site like this." Adam explained.

   Shalimar smiled and her expression softened, "Adam we'll be fine. Besides, it's not like we're your typical teenagers. You know us. Relax."

   "Yeah, we need to do something Adam." Jesse said, backing up what Shalimar had said.

   "What happened to the Dojo?" Adam asked.

   "Adam…" Shalimar said.

   "All right." Adam finally relented. "But I want you to call if there's any trouble. Understand?"

   Shalimar broke into a huge smile and kissed Adam on the cheek. "Of course. **Dad**."

   "You know us." Jesse added.

   "That's the thing, I know the both of you too well." Adam said sighing at the empty lab.

*

*

Shalimar threw herself into the chair of the café, across of Jesse who looked dog-tired.

   "I can't believe you spent 2 hours looking for a jacket." Jesse said, "Not to mention make me carry your things."

    Shalimar laughed. She pitied him for a moment and realized that he was right. She practically forced him along with her to the shops and made him drop of the bags to the car first before coming here for lunch. "After this, we do what you want." She promised him.

   But Jesse merely waved as he hung his head over the chair. "I'm just glad to be out." He said looking up. "So let's eat. I'm hungry."

   Shalimar smiled again and looked around. The place was relatively packed and people were talking loudly. But she was more interested with the two men she noticed outside of the café. They were dressed in black suits and kept on eyeing the interior of the café. She looked closer and-.

   "Shal?"

   She whirled back to Jesse who was eyeing her. "Yeah?"

   "Your order miss."

   Shalimar looked at the young brunette standing next to her holding a pen and pad. "Oh." She glanced at the menu and ordered. As soon as the waitress left, Shalimar peered behind Jesse and towards the entrance. No sight of any black suited man, only shoppers.

   "Something wrong?"

   Shalimar frowned and answered Jesse. "No, it's just that I thought I saw someone."

   "You're getting as paranoid as Adam." Jesse pointed out.

   Shalimar glared at him and kicked his legs from underneath the table. She laughed as he flinched from her hit.

   "Have you ever heard of abuse?" Jesse said, while rubbing the sore spot. "First it was the notebook, then you threatened me with you calculator. Now this?"

   She tried to keep a serious look. "It was just my feral side."

   Jesse snorted and Shalimar checked the doorway again.

   Nobody.

   She sighed and stood up. "I need to answer a call."

   Jesse looked as if he was about to question her about what she meant by that, until he realized she was walking towards the washroom. Ten minutes later Shalimar steeped out of the room and made her way to the table. She stopped just a short distance away from the table as she saw a pretty blonde talking to Jesse. Shalimar suppressed a laugh as Jesse gave her a look that said: '_save me_'. She paused for a minute to enjoy the view and then decided that he had suffered enough. She pushed her blonde hair back and stood next to Jesse. "Hi honey."  She planted a kiss on his cheek. "Friend of yours?" Shalimar said, nodding at the girl while draping her arms over his shoulder and neck.

   She must've gotten the message because her expression went from total shock to total embarrassment and than she stood up. "I'm sorry…I uh…gotta go. Nice meeting you though." She stuttered before leaving.

   Shalimar took back her sit and watched as the blonde left. As soon as she was out of sight, she and Jesse burst out laughing. "If she still hadn't left, I was going to sit on your lap." Shalimar confessed, wiping away a small tear from the corner of her eye. "She was pretty cute, why the look?"

   Jesse merely shrugged and blushed a little. "Not my type," he murmured as he played with his com-link.

   Shalimar took a sip of water to hide her smile. Jesse was definitely good looking. No doubt about that, but he still lacked the confidence he always needed. Especially around girls. What he didn't know was that back in school, Jesse was the talk around the girls. Shalimar had heard some of them in the girls changing room, whispering about how they wished he were more approachable. Shalimar silently sighed as she contemplated the idea that this maybe because of how he used to be pushed aside and ignored when he was young. "Your right. She could turn out to be G.S.A."

   He frowned at her. "You know, if you were to look up the dictionary for the word 'paranoia', I think you'll find your name there" As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Jesse pushed his chair all the way back.

    Away from her legs.

   She merely gave him a sarcastic smile and started on her lasagna, which had just arrived. Seeing that she had no intention of taking revenge, Jesse brought himself back to the silver table and munched on his fries.

   From the corner of her eye, Shalimar saw that he had let his guard down and took the opportunity. She flipped her fork and used the end of it to take a swipe at Jesse's head. But you obviously can only play the same trick once on a molecular, because the next thing Shalimar knew, Jesse had snatched the fork before it could even touch a strand of his hair. He gave her his lopsided grin while waving the utensil at her. _I don't think so_, he mouthed. Shalimar wrinkled up her nose and stuck out her tongue at him. Jesse returned the fork to her. "Draw?"

   Shalimar thought for a while. "Fine. Draw." She took back the fork from his hand.

*

*

**_        'I could never understand_**

****

**_        Your fate is in your hands,_**

****

**_       Words that I could never comprehend_**

****

**_       Slipping through like water on dry sand.'_**

****

The melody filled Shalimar's ears as she thumped to the beat. The lyrics weren't in any meaning to her, but she liked the tune. As the song ended, she removed the headphones returning them to the music station and scanned the music store. She spotted Jesse at the other corner. "Jesse, let's go." Shalimar said, reaching where he was.

   He looked up from the C.D he was inspecting. "Yeah sure. We'd better or else Adam will start searching all the hospitals in the vicinity for us."

   Shalimar laughed and eyed the array of C.D's on the shelves. The reflections from the covers were so glossy she could almost see herself clearly. He r brows knotted up as she caught someone else's reflection. Two men in suits. 

   No four.

   Wait, about a dozen were in the crowd and they stuck out like a sore thumb. "Jesse?"

   "Yup?"

   "We need to go. Now."

   "Why? What's wrong?"

    Shalimar's sixth sense tingled. "G.S.A. And this time it's not paranoia." She pointed to the reflections.

    Jesse looked at it and sighed. "Just what I needed." He dryly commented.

    They both walked out of the store carefully, acting as if they know nothing. Hoping that it was nothing. Or at least that's what they hoped for, until 3 G.S.A stood in front of them, blocking their way.

*****

*****

Hello! That's was 1 part out of I hope, 3 parts. It gets more interesting as the story goes on. In the mean time please do review this as always. Thank you!! Also, I wanna say a **BIG** thank you to all those people who have reviewed the previous parts. **THANK YOU!!!**

P|-|34|2 /\/\'/ \/\/|21771|\|g 5|1|_|_z 

=^_^=

.

************************************************************************


	4. Episode 3 Part 2

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters. Just the story. So pretty please don't sue me…

Restart.

************************************************************************

"I don't think this is a normal social visit." Jesse pointed out.

     Shalimar turned behind. "Especially when we have so many guests." 2 more agents behind them appeared. She and Jesse exchanged glances. 

     Only one way left.

     With a sudden move, the both of them ran down the only remaining corridor. Shoppers went by them in a blur as the 5 agents pursued. Suddenly 3 more appeared in their way. Without stopping, Jesse and Shalimar split up; each going in separate ways, hoping that they'll be able to shake them off.

    _"Tell me again Shal, Why are we running away?"_ Jesse asked over the com-link.

    Shalimar peered over her shoulder and counted 4 agents after her. "That's because we don't fight unless we have to.

     _"I really think this is a **'we have to'** situation."_

     "Too many innocent bystanders."

     Shalimar could hear Jesse snort and than there was a loud crash. "Jesse!"

     _"Yeah. I'm fine."_ He sounded a little breathless. _"Just a G.S.A having a very close encounter with a table."_

     Shalimar looked behind again, the G.S.A still hot on her heels. Then in front of her were double doors with a painted sign, spelling out '**LOADING BAY**'.  '_Perfect_' she thought. She pushed the doors and stepped into a huge empty area. She looked around and saw stacks of boxes piled up. The crashing of the doors announced the arrival of the agents behind her. Shalimar went into full feral mode and pitied the agents for a moment. They'll never know what hit 'em.

     One of the agents ran at her threatening with a bigger version of a tazer and aimed it at her stomach. Shalimar did a bridge and than brought her legs up around his neck. She did a 360° spin and brought him down while she landed gracefully on her legs. She flashed them her feral eyes as if warning them not to come any closer. Obviously they hadn't gotten the message and all three ran towards her. Shalimar thought for a while and kicked one of the boxes at the nearest agent, causing him to fall backwards and the contents of the box to spill out. White pieces of blank paper rained, giving Shalimar the perfect diversion.

     The agents were distracted by the flying papers, and hadn't noticed Shalimar creeping up behind them. She glanced at both the agents who were still trying to spot her through the blanket of papers. Smiling, Shalimar tap them on their shoulders. They turned behind, putting her in between the agents. She turned to come face to face with one, did a back kick and sent the agent behind her flying across until he hit a brick wall. Shalimar placed her hands on the shoulder of the other and somersaulted over him. But the agent was fast enough to react and just as she landed, threw punches and kicks. She humored him for a moment and played along. Finally she did a kick at his abdomen, knocking him unconscious.

     Shalimar stood ready for a while and surveyed the unconscious agents, who were partly covered by the papers. She breathed easier a little and activated her com-link. "Hey, Adam-." Shalimar stopped. A loud clapping noise filled the air.

     "Very good, Ms. Fox."

     Shalimar turned to face the source of the sound.

     "I see you've improved since I last saw you." Said the red head. She stood there relaxed even though it was obvious she had witnessed Shalimar's fighting abilities.

     "Who are you?" something about her wasn't right.

The red head snorted. "Don't remember me? I'm hurt…"

     Shalimar snarled.

     "Let's take a stroll, down memory lane shall we?"

************************************************************************

Jesse phased through the doors of an empty shop lot. Renovations were still in progress as the wooden frames and cuttings were all over. Fresh paint could still be smelled. He could hear all 5 agents behind him trying to get in. No use running anymore. The wooden makeshift door rattled as Jesse guessed the agents were throwing themselves against it.

     Pathetic.

     Finally, the agents succeed and barged into the lot. Pretty soon, the agents surrounded Jesse, encircling him. One of them took a swing at Jesse but he phased out, causing the agent behind him to take the impact of it, landing square into the GSA.  He smiled as he reverted back, _'an agent taken care of'_. Jesse decide name the agents just for fun.

     _Let's see, A, B, C, and D._

     Agent a continued throwing punches as Jesse avoided it. Finally, in one smooth motion, he phased through the agent and elbowed him in the neck. The agent crumpled to the floor as C cornered Jesse against a pillar. Retrieving a weapon from underneath his coat, C aimed it at Jesse, but using his powers once more, Jesse phased through the pillar and out to the other side. Facing the concrete emptiness, C hadn't realized Jesse until Jesse had threw his leg out from his crouched position, bringing down the agent and making sure he hit his head.

**_     Hard._**__

     The other two must have finally wizened up and made a joint effort at Jesse. They went straight at Jesse but he merely stood there waiting for their approach. Jesse evaded all their attempted attacks and swiftly wrapped his left arm around the first agent's neck. As the agent struggled, his teammate tried to aid him. Jesse made a small jump and kicked the G.S.A from mid air and as he landed, threw the other on the floor. Sweat trickled alongside his cheek as Jesse caught his breath. All 4 agents down. 

     Not bad for a 17-year old. Even though he had mutant abilities and combat training.

     Jesse left the shop lot without even bothering to phase again, he merely walked through the door those G.S.A made. He lifted his right hand closer to his mouth. He didn't have to, but he liked it better that way. "Shalimar?"

     Silence. _"Yes?"_ The reply finally came.

     The cool air from the mall's air-conditioning felt good. "I'm done here. You?"

     _"All done."_

     She sounded odd. "Shal?"

_     "Yes?"_

     "Where are you?"

_     "Rooftop."_

     Definitely odd. "I'll call Adam, and-."

_     "No. Just meet me up here."_

     'Shal, I-.' No use. She had ended the transmission. Jesse led out a long breath and pushed his suspicions aside. 

     _I'm sure I'm just paranoid._

************************************************************************

Well, there you have it people. Hope you guys like this one. The next part is definitely going to be much much better. Oh…I'm sure I won't need to remind you guys' right? Reviews…please?

=^_^=

************************************************************************

P|-|34|2 /\/\'/ \/\/|2171|\|g 5|1|_|_z


	5. Episode 3 Part 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Although I wished I do. Though the story is mine.

Restart

************************************************************************

The wind was blowing hard and his jacket flapped around himself. His body tensed with a constant tug at the edge of his mind. Telling him something wasn't right. "Shalimar?" he called out. 

     The place was empty.

     "Aw…look whose all grown up."

     Jesse turned behind him. "Who the hell are you?" he demanded from the suit clad red head. She looked familiar.

     She sighed. "You people have such short memories for teenagers."

     He frowned.

     "Remember about 3 years ago, you encountered your first G.S.A?"

      It couldn't be.

     She continued. "A young rash woman, eager to please her superior became a tutor to e very confused but special boy."

     No. It's her.

     She walked closer. "Well…she had special powers too, but she was inexperience and used her powers too many times and too much, causing that young boy to be immune to her mind holding gifts."

     She may look different, but it's her.

     Lamel.

    "Where's Shalimar?" he was worried and afraid of what this mutant could have done to his friend, but he needed to hide that fact. He couldn't let her know how he felt. Not with the possibility that Shalimar was in her hands.

    She smiled and icy cold smile. "But than she wanted revenge, because that one boy nearly ended her career and her life." She completely ignored him. "A certain Mr. Eckhart wanted to, but that young woman used her powers. Lucky for her it, worked. So she waited until she could make up for it. And today is that day." She made a small cackling like laugh that made the end of Jesse's hairs stand. "Remember me Jesse?" 

    Her singsong way of talking brought goose bumps to his skin. "What have you done with her?" he hissed, his words almost lost in the strong wind. "If you harm her you bitc-."

    She made a clucking noise with her tongue. "Mr. Kilmartin…a good looking thing like you needn't resort to such profanities." She motioned with her finger. "Just turn behind."   

    Jesse followed her gaze and landed on Shalimar. "Shalimar!!!" he called out, but her eyes stared back emptily. 

    "Shalimar…?"

    Slowly, she walked towards him. But instead of a greeting, she slapped across his face. Jesse's cheeks stung at her strike. Before he could ask why, she flashed her feral eyes at him and lashed out a kick at him. Jesse flew back a good ten feet before landing on his end, knocking his breath out of his lungs.

   She was under Lamel's control.

   "Listen to me Shal. It's me Jesse…" he tried reasoning to her. He knew it won't work but he couldn't think of any other way.

   Shalimar jumped into the air and landed on Jesse. She looked straight into him; her eyes were nothing but cold brown orbs.

   "Shal-."

   She silenced him with a punch to his left cheek, than the right. She continued until Jesse finally blocked her with his arms and phased, moving away from her. As his density returned, Jesse was on all fours forcing air into his lungs. He could hear Shalimar hiss at his sudden move, her temper flaring. The last thing Jesse wanted to do was to fight her.  But it was obvious that she didn't have the same idea. He stood up and looked at her, wild and out of control. Jesse shook his head as his eyesight blurred, he realized he ha d a bruised cheek and the taste of blood filled his mouth. His chest didn't feel any better.

   "I think that ferals are my current favorite mutants. Don't you agree?" Lamel interjected, enjoying this from afar, her voice laced with sarcasm.

   He glared at her as she laughed. But he had Shalimar to worry about. She stood in front of him as Jesse backed away, than all of a sudden she twirled and kicked Jess in the face and in a split second bent down and tripped him. This was too fast for Jesse and he couldn't react in time. Shalimar wrapped her arms around his neck, his back against her. Her grip on his neck was tight and almost lethal. 

   "Shalimar…this isn't you. Snap out of it." Blood trickled down from the cut on his cheek. He guessed it must have happened when she kicked him.

   "It's no use Jesse. She' under my control now and does only what I say." She came an inch away from his face. The same perfume she had always worn suddenly making him sick to the stomach. "You always my favorite student." She kissed him on the forehead and backed away, joining another 3 G.S.A. "Be a nice Kitty cat Shalimar and finish him."

   Suddenly Jesse couldn't get any air. Shalimar's grip was too strong and it was getting stronger. "Shalimar. Don't-." he rasped. "You're stronger than this. Fight it." Black spots danced in front of him, the pressure from his ears blocking out all other sounds. "Shalimar-." He whispered once more. 

   _No…why?_

   _Shalimar…_

************************************************************************

There you go guys…hope you like this one…hehehe…a clilffhanger…

So please hit that purple button on your left and add in a few words pleeeaaasssseeeee?????

=^_^=

P|-|34|2 /\/\'/ \/\/|2171|\|g 5|1|_|_z

************************************************************************


	6. Thank You

This is ssssooooo long overdue:

Acknowledgements:

I want to thank all you people who reviewed this story. That would be:

**ShadowFox20, Lynn, Crys Ritter, Jill, WaterSotter, Brennan Mulwray, Mark, Laily, lgbabyblu, sister of the moon, MJ89, goldstranger, Raquelle2, rain, Ruffyan, bri, Jouley, KT, Cilay, Rick, Kamille3, Deb1, brigitta, JamieLea Lightfoot.**

****

To goldstarnger: Its short because I didn't have time to write a long one. Sorry. Still, a short chapter better than no chapter. Right?

To ShalimarFox20: Well this 'episode isn't very long, but it's the longest. There's more (I hope) to come.

Love you guys loads.

Oh and Jamie, where's my cookie? 

Lol.

=^_^=


	7. Episode 3 Part 4

Okay, first off, thank you **Jamie **and also** JamieLea Lightfoot **(are you guys the same person?) Not to mention** TKITTY** for those wonderful reviews…appreciate it. And to anyone whom I forgot to thank….**THANK YOU!!!!!**

Disclaimer: Don't own MutantX. Just own the story.

Restart

******************************************

_NO!!!_

    Her whole body screamed. _STOP THIS!!! _Shalimar stared in horror at what she was doing but she couldn't control herself. Her body wasn't her own anymore She couldn't take it anymore and concentrated with every cell in her body to push the intruding presence in her mind.

    _LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!_

 Almost there. Please God let me do this. Let me help Jesse.

    As if someone had opened a window in a very dark room, Shalimar emerged from her trance. She looked as Jesse who was already sickly blue and immediately let go.

    _Oh my God!!_

"Jesse?" Shalimar let out a sigh of relief as he shocked and his color returned.

   Lamel screeched from behind, knowing that her mental hold had been broken.

   "Play times over. I had enough with your games." Shalimar hissed through clenched teeth. She bent down towards Jesse. "I'm so sorry Jesse," she said, placing his face between her hands. "You alright?"

    He coughed and looked up. "I'm fine." He whispered. "Really." He said after reading Shalimar's skeptical look.

    "You…" She snarled at Lamel, but the clicks and loading of guns from the G.S.A only answered her. 

    "I guess there's been a change of plans." Lamel answered her sardonically.

    Shalimar narrowed her eyes and swallowed hard.

    "Shal, get behind me," Jesse said from behind.

    "But, you-." She objected.

    He staggered up. "Hurry…"

    The agents took aim.

    Jesse stood ready as Shalimar positioned herself behind him. "I know this might be a bad time…but…I lied when I said I practiced massing."

   The alarms in Shalimar's head went off. "What?" 

   A sudden rain of bullets cut off her words. Splinters of concrete flew in the air as the bullets impacted on it. Shalimar's hands flew up to cover her ears, trying to block out the deafening sound. She tried concentrating on something else to take her mind of the bullets but all she could think about was Jesse. 

    Finally she took her hands away from her ears as the bullets stop. She inspected herself, she was fine, and than at Jesse who had just un-massed. "Now's your chance," he whispered at her, his words breathless.

    She looked at the agents. Jesse was right, they were reloading.

    Shalimar stood and faced the agents. They noticed her and quickened their pace.

    That wasn't going to help them.

    "HURRY!" Lamel screeched.

    With lighting speed, Shalimar leaped into the air. Covering the distance between them. Too late. She flashed them her golden eyes and than attacked. Without any effort, she had knocked down all agents.

     Now for the source of the pain. Shalimar could feel her still trying to get a foothold in her mind. It was no use right now. Shalimar's anger at her, no, for making her hurt Jess stronger.  One kick and she was down. Guess after this Eckhart will have another occupied pod.

     "Shalimar…?"

     She whirled behind and ran towards Jesse who was on the floor. She finally could inspect Jesse's injuries closely. He had cuts and bruises on his face. How could she have done this? "Thank God you massed in time." Than she noticed his hand on his right shoulder. Was he hurt there? But she didn't remember hurting him there. She wasn't sure.

      He winced. "Yeah…but not fast enough." He removed his hand from his shoulder and revealed a gunshot wound. Blood was soaking through his clothes and all over his hand.

      Her eyes watered and she pressed her palm on his wound, the hot blood seeping through. _STUPID, STUPID Shalimar!_ _How could you?_ "ADAM!!!!" She screamed into her com-link. Jesse eyes were half closed already. _No, please don't…_

     A hand rested on her shoulder, Shalimar turned ready to attack the agent. "Adam…?"

    The older man kneeled down next to Jesse's unconscious body. "God…" he whispered.

    Was she dreaming? "How did you…?"

    He retrieved a handkerchief from his pocket, lifted Shalimar's palm and laid it on Jesse's wound. He than replaced her palm on it. "Press hard," he instructed her.

    She did so but still stared at Adam, praying that he really was there. "Adam…?"

    "Your com transmission."

    "What?" she asked again as Adam lifted Jesse into his arms.

    "You opened a channel but didn't close it." He explained. "So I heard everything and rushed out here."

     Shalimar followed him, still pressing hard on Jesse's wound, afraid that is she let go slightly, she'll loose him.

    "I'll explain everything later. Now what's important is that we get Jesse back to Sanctuary."

    Shalimar nodded dazedly at Adam and looked at Jesse. She whispered a small prayer. 

    _Please God. Help him._

*******************************************************************

Okay…here's another cliffhanger…kekeke…gosh, I love being cruel…don't worry though…the next one will be the conclusion.

Hey…people…you now what to do. Just hit that purple button will ya?                                                                                                                                                                                                                  The one on your left. Tell me what you think so far and also any C&C's about my writing style also would be nice. Please?

=^_^=

*******************************************************************


	8. Episode 3 Part 5

Hey…thank you all for those reviews…and for the honorary roll:

(Takes a deep breath)

**Deb1, Brennan Mulwray, ShadowFox20 (who somehow always has an excuse for not login in),** **brigitta1, Molecular Psionic, goldstranger, rain, Ruffyan, Lgbabyblu, Raquelle2, Sister of the Moon. **

Wow that was long. Thank you!!!! 

Hey **Jamie Lea Lighfoot**: (holds out hands with bambi eyes): Cookie?

Disclaimer: Don't own the cast or crew. Just the story.

The silence was painful reminder to Shalimar of the past few hours. Of what she had done and especially of Jesse. She wasn't use to the stillness of the place. Her hands still felt hot and sticky from that blood pouring through her hands. Absent mindedly, Shalimar wiped her hands on the side of her pants before placing them back in their pockets. Than she stopped walking right in front of his room and she peaked in. 

   It was empty.

   Of course it was empty, stupid. It's empty because of you.

   The bed was left unmade, the blankets and pillows on a corner of the mattress, books and Cd's at another corner, It was kind of like organized mess. Gently Shalimar pushed aside the papers and other unidentifiable objects from his desk and revealed a small notebook. Nothing but numbers and symbols filled it and she guessed, that it was probably some programming codes he was working on.

   Shalimar bit her lower lip and slid the door close before continuing her wandering. She hadn't realized how far she had done so until she saw him at the computer console. "Adam?" she called out.

   "Yeah?" he kept his eyes on the screen.

   Shalimar took a deep breath and set herself next to him. "So...what are you doing?"

   He sighed and rubbed the sides of his neck. "Just finishing a program that Jesse was supposed to get done yesterday so that I can run some diagnostics." Adam's fingers flew over the computer keys as expertly as Jesse would have. 

   "Oh..." she silently whispered.

   He stopped typing and swung his chair to face her. "Are you still blaming yourself?"

   Shalimar didn't answer. The floors of sanctuary were suddenly very interesting to her.

   "He'll be fine."

   She looked up. "How fine is he?"

   "He'll recover." Adam answered.

   "Oh come on Adam, be brutally honest."

   He sighed again. "A swollen eye, fractured ribs, bruised jaw, cuts-."

   "See." She pointed out, her eyes stinging with tears.

   "Shalimar…"

   "Where is he?"

   "Still unconscious, in the med bay."

   She thought for a moment. "Adam…I-."

   Shalimar's sentence hung mid air as an alarm popped up on the screen.

   "What is it?" Shalimar asked, fearing the worse.

   Adam stood up immediately. "Jesse…"

   'No' she mouthed.

   Her mind blank and unfocused, Shalimar rushed to the med bay with Adam behind her trying to catch up to her feral speed. She had reached the med bay first and let out the breath she had holding for so long. Jesse sat on the side of the med bay bed and was looking at his feet. Shalimar noticed the reason of the alarms; Jesse had switched the machines that monitored him, off.

    "Jesse?" Adam said as he finally reached the med bay.

    Jesse looked up, Shalimar gasped a little at his injured face.

    "What do you think you're doing?" he asked again.

    He winced as he tried to stand. "Trying to get up?"

    "Oh no, you are not. Stay in that bed now." Adam ordered, already at his side gently pushing him back.

    Jesse was too tired to fight back and conceded.

    Adam moved over to the machines and hitting a few buttons, disarming the false alarm. "You had us worried there for a minute. We thought-."

   "It's going to take more than this to get to me... he interrupted, "Right Shal?"

   Shalimar was taken back. How could he act like she hadn't contributed to his wounds and after all of it? She smiled weakly making sure she kept a safe distance away from him. She was afraid that Lamel still had a hold on her and she would lash out at him again. He frowned at her sudden distance.

   "How do you feel?" Adam asked scanning him.

   Jesse sighed. "Fine. Just a little sore that's all. Can I _please_ get up?"

   Adam checked the machines and than back at Jesse, as if contemplating. Shalimar knew that if Adam agreed, she would have to face him. She just couldn't do that right now. Please no. "All right," Adam finally said. "I guess you could use the a little walk, but that's it. If there's anything wrong I want you to call me."

    "Uh-huh," Jesse gingerly sat back up and placed a foot on the floor.

    She ran to his side to help him.

    "Thanks." He muttered, obviously in pain.

    How she dreaded this moment.

    "Need to get to my room for some clothes…"

    Shalimar had just noticed that he was only wearing a pair of baggy brown pants. "Okay…" she weakly acknowledged. She wrapped her arm around his arm and walked side by side.

     The walk to his room was in silence as Shalimar thought of the right word to say. But before she could utter anything, he had slipped into his room and shut the door. Shalimar cursed herself and leaned against the door, ready to shoot herself. She wondered at how Jesse was going to get dressed with a shoulder wound. _He's suffering because of me. _

      "Done." Jesse said emerging from his room.

       Shalimar whether she should help support him or something, but Jesse answered that question by putting his arm into hers. She looked at him and smiled, grateful that he told her how he felt. Maybe it was better not to say anything. Just for now. The slow and hypnotizing ripples greeted them as they sat in front of the pond. Shalimar cautiously letting Jesse sit comfortably before she sat down herself, her arm still around his. Reflections from the pond danced across their silent and still forms.

        "I know you blame yourself Shal…But I don't."

        She looked at him completely in shock. "How did y-?"

        "I _know you_…Shal." His blue eyes looking straight at her.

        "Look what _I_ did." she said gently touching the plaster on his face

         He laughed, but it was a short-lived laugh, cut off by his pain. "At least I know I can survive an attack by Shalimar Fox." He said rubbing his sore ribs.

         Smiling, she placed her head on his shoulder, relieved. "But still-."

         "I should be thanking you."

         "What?" She sat bolt upright.

          "You manage to break away from her mental grip. That proves how much you treasure our friendship enough to fight off such a strong power." His eyes were staring into the pool.

           With all her worry on Jesse, she hadn't realized how she did break away.

           He placed her face into his hands and wiped away a tear running down her face. "You and Adam are the most important people to me and I have faith in you that you'll never betray me. Never. You're not just my friend, you're family." He gently kissed the top of her head and squeezed her hand.

           Shalimar' tears rolled down. Not because of sadness or anger, but of joy. Jesse was the closest thing she had to family. She loved him like a brother and companion, and he'll always have a special place in her heart. She hugged him and whispered, "Thank you."

            "_No_," Jesse answered back, "Thank you."

            They broke away and Jesse rubbed his wound. "I think I'd better go and see Adam for a couple of pain killers."

             She stood up with him and placed her arm around his waist, her heart lighter and mood better. He wrapped his arm on her shoulders. "You, okay dear brother?" she teased while smiling broadly.

             "With you sis, I'm always _OK_."

Okay that's it for this episode…but I think I'll do another one…

So what do you guys think?

=^_^=


End file.
